dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft adventures in the woods
Adventures in the woods is a concluded vanilla minecraft series starring DW Thom and DalekWindmill. The series consisted of Dylan and Thom building their main base titled Average mining company, a big complex built into the wall, building their shacks, dying, death, guest stars and more death. AMC Not to be confused with the producers of Breaking Bad, AMC is the main base built into the wall. it consists of the main room, the offices, the pet rooms, storage and a spare room! there is more too! Main features; * The notice board (spelt nurtice as a joke) * the mine * the science lab * dylan & thom's offices * emergancy corridor (corridox) * emergancy stairs * alarm systerm * corridor 1 * thax's pluffer * the storage * pippins indoor kennel * cat room * Portal room * map room There are many more features. DYLAN Dylan is one of the main people in the series. he has stayed in the series all the way through. THOM Thom is one of the main people in this series. He joined in episode 2 after being assigned the role of main star, it was his idea to build AMC. The original series plan was to build a shack and stay in the forest for abit until moving on, like camping, until they reached the other side of the forest. Thom changed it alot. GUEST STARS Guest stars on the series include: * Cecil (radiothax) * Earth_HD * Dawid PETS there are pets in the series, pippin, the main dog and three cats, roxy, MEOW MEOW and puss puss. Pippin was slain in the final episode, the fate of the cats is currently unknown. Only Roxy managed to escape with the two fleeing men as AMC crumbled in the hands of the head that had stalked them furiously. The series final came almost two years after the last episode was released. It was rather awkward to say the least, you could feel the off-vibes coming through the screen. 2016-01-21_23.15.24.png|The exterior of AMC 2016-01-21_23.15.28.png|The farm house 2016-01-21_23.15.34.png|The road of shacks, with the coco farm and pippins kennel 2016-01-21_23.15.54.png|interior of main room 1 2016-01-21_23.15.59.png|interior of main room 2 Skin.PNG|Thom next to the wall of furnaces Radiothax's minecraft .PNG|Cecil entering AMC for the first time Thom in minecraft.PNG|thom when he first appeared on adventures in the woods The inside of AMC, as of episode 7, better image coming soon.JPG|AMC under construction The exterior of AMC, from adventures in the woods.JPG|outside AMC with the old writing above it. TRIVIA; * Dylan has since labelled the majority of the series as the worst era of the YouTube channel so-far, due to his hatred of how he used to act and treat his co-stars. * Dylan and Thom have looked back on the series fondly since Dylan had made these comments. * Dylan and Thom are still very good friends in real life, though Thom no longer has an interest in doing YouTube videos and prefers Twitch streaming. * This was the first series to feature Thom and the first series to feature Cecil as a guest. Thom went on to do a few more videos with Dylan before ultimately leaving, while Cecil went on to star in over 5 new Minecraft series with Dylan in the following years.